Fireworks and Foxes
by Hanabifan
Summary: Sakura finally snappes at Naruto and he finds an unexpected person to help him.
1. Chapter 1

**Fireworks and Foxes**

**Ok guys I decided to write a small oneshot to take a break for my other story. I got to say this is one of my favorite parings. I might turn this into a twoshot if people like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden.**

After all he had done she had still blamed him for it. Naruto was pissed no he was pissed beyond pissed. Sakura had finally snapped him. He had tried to bring back Sakuke to her ,but he couldn't. In their last fight he was forced to kill him.

**-Flashback no Jutsu-**

They had fought in the Valley of End once again. Naruto had entered sage mode. He had told Kurama that he had to do this himself even if it killed him. He knew this would be their last fight. One of them was going to die here. He didn't want to kill Sasuke but if he fail to stop him then Konoha would be destroyed.

"Sasuke please stop this. Come back with me." He pleaded

"I can't back down now, not after what they did to Itachi."

"It was his choice Sasuke. He didn't a war in Konoha. He did this to protect you and your throughing it away for some worthless revenge."

"Whatever dobe. It's not like I can go back." The last part was said in a whisper so Naruto couldn't hear it."Lets just finish this." Sasuke said as he charged his chidori."

"Fine teme lets finish this." Naruto said as he summoned a clone to create a rasengan. As they charged each other with their signiture moves. As their moves clashed Naruto's rasengan pushed through and struck Sasuke in the chest sending him backwards. Naruto rushed to the side of his now mangled friend for he knew these would be his last moments.

"Finally able to kill me eh dobe." (cough)" Good now become Hokage and fix this piece of shit village."

"I will Sasuke. I'll fix this village so nothing like this will ever happen again. I promise and I always keep my promises."

"Hehe you better Naruto." and with that Sasuke Uchiha died

**-Flashback no Jutsu Kai-**

After that Naruto had buried Sasuke and made his way back to the village. When he had told Tsunade about it Sakura had been there also and had broke down crying. It had been two months since then and Sakura hadn't talked to Naruto and he couldn't take it any more. He decided to go see Sakura. He checked at the hospital but Tsunade said she had taken the day off so he went to her house. When he had gotten there she had not wanted to open the door and talk to him. He had said that he wouldn't leave until she spoke to him. He had waited for FIVE HOURS outside of her house even when it had started to rain. After the rain had stopped after two hours she had come down. He had asked her why she couldn't forgive him why she couldn't understand that I had no other choice but to kill him that if I didn't kill him he would kill me. As soon as that left my mouth she screamed at me

"Well why didn't you die you demon. You should be the one dead not Sasuke-kun." When I heard that it broke my heart ,but surprisingly it wasn't sadness that I felt but anger that I had done all of this for such an ungrateful bitch. I felt something else to freedom. Freedom that I was over this obsession ,but that was soon over shadowed by my anger. After her outburst she slammed the door in my face. I just stormed off trying to keep my KI from leaking out to much. I walked to my special training ground that Baa-chan gave me after I got with my inheritance. I decided to blow off some steam with some training.

**Hanabi's POV**

I was walking down one of the back alleys of the village so that one of my fathers henchmen wouldn't find me and bring me back after another one of my family "spats", and by "spat" she meant that she had made a minor mistake in one of her family's advanced katas and had gotten a speech about how she was a main branch Hyuuga and expected to be perfect. She absolutely hated that she was expected to be perfect when that was impossible. She was cut out of her thoughts when she felt an enormous amount of chakra nearby. She nearly fell to her knees by the immense pressure that it put on her.

"Wh-what the hell is this." she when to inspect where the power influx came form ,and found a handsome blond do some hand seals that ended on the tiger.

" *Katon: Karyu Endan" He put pointer finger and thumb together to make a circle and breathe out an enormous fire dragon towards a line of trees completely incinerating about twenty of them and creating a crater forty feet wide and a least ten deep. Hanabi was amazed by the power of the technique. She couldn't the blond had preformed that immensely draining technique and didn't even look winded. She inched forward trying to get a look at his face. As she came closer she heard a twig snap under her foot and stiffened try to mask her presence but it was to late. The blond turned and look directly at her.

"May I ask why you were spying on me Miss Hyuuga-chan?" the blond said with a rather foxish grin on his face. Hanabi blushed bright red like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

I-i feel the power and just came to investigate what had caused it that's all." Hanabi said stuttering a bit "By the way my name is Hanabi what is yours?" She asked

"Why I'm Naruto Uzamaki the next Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves nice to meet you." the blond ,now known as Naruto ,said holding out his hand. Hanabi shook his hand.

"What are you doing here Naruto-san." his smile faltered for a second before it reappeared ,but seemed a bit forced. Hanabi notice this because she had force plenty of smile herself.

"Just blowing off some steam getting over ah I guess you could call it a break-up." after he said that he seemed to have to force the smile even more.

" You could tell me about it. I know that we just met ,but I am a very good listener." she blushed a bit as she said this she didn't know why but she felt almost a pull to the blond. A pull to comfort him to make sure that he wouldn't be hurt. Maybe it was his aura she couldn't put her finger on it.

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto felt that he could trust this girl for some unknown reason so after they had sat down under the protective shade of a tree he told her about how he had made a promise to Sakura ,about everything that had happened between then and now ,and how she had broken his heart. After he had finished she replied with four simple words.

"Wow ,what a bitch." that simple statement make him laugh. His laugh seemed infectious because she stared to laugh so after he did. He felt so at ease around her even though this was there first meeting.

"Well she doesn't know what she just mist Naruto."

"Thank you Hanabi-chan." she blushed a bit at the affectionate suffix. "Now tell me what is bothering you?"

"What are you talking about Naruto nothing is wrong."

"Hanabi-chan I have been through plenty of shit in my life to know when something is bothering somebody no matter how hard they try to hide it." she seemed a bit flustered at this ,but none the less she told him about how she driven like a slave to be perfect without fail because she was the second daughter of the Hyuuga clan head. If she even got the slightest thing wrong she would get a lecture about how Hyuuga were better than anybody else and that the Hyuuga pride would not let there even be a small blemish in their clan.

**Hanabi's POV**

Hanabi found herself gushing out all of the frustrations about being in one of the most prestigious clans in all of the village. She couldn't help tell Naruto ,a person who was at least five years her senior, about all of the responsibility that had been pushed on her. She felt free when she had finished telling Naruto about everything. Like the weight of the world had been lifted off of her shoulders. After she was finished with her thoughts she noticed that she and Naruto had moved close to each other. Hell their shoulders were practically touching she blushed at the contact ,but made no attempt to scoot away. She glanced at Naruto and noticed that he was blushing to.

**Naruto's POV**

Unlike popular belief Naruto wasn't as dense as everybody thought. Sure he was a bit slow about noticing how the female population showed their feelings ,but then again which guy wasn't. So when he notice that he was so close to such a beautiful young woman he blushed. He took a moment to actually look at her. She long straight dark brown hair with long parted bangs with a single lock of hair falling into her face. She had the most gorgeous white eyes with a hint of lilac. He was snapped out of thoughts when she spoke.

"Thank you Naruto-kun for letting me get that off my chest." Naruto smiled at the suffix

"No problem Hanabi-chan and thank you to."

"I'm afraid that I will have to go now my father will only be more furious if I were to stay any longer."

"I hope to see you again Hanabi-chan." After Naruto said that he go a shock as Hanabi stood on her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun I'm sure that we will meet again." After she said that she turned and ran in the direction of the Hyuuga compound. Naruto touched the spot where Hanabi had kissed and felt a rush of warmth. 'I really do hope that I can see her again.' With that thought in mind he turned and walked to his apartment to think about one of the worst days in his life turned into one of the best by a single woman.

**Jutsu**

**Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fireworks and Foxes**

**How is it going guys? I've decided to continue ****Fireworks and Foxes****. I'll probably only make two more or so chapters after this one. Hope you guys like this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shuppiden because if I did Hanabi would be Naruto's love interest.**

Hanabi Hyuuga was not the happiest person in the world at the moment. She had just gotten finished arguing with her father about the cursed Caged Bird Seal that was going to be placed on her on her eighteenth birthday and she was going to be married off. She had stormed out of the Hyuuga compound, and headed to training ground 7 where she had met Naruto Uzumaki, one of her closes friends, not even seven months ago. Not that she had many friends. It was because of her fathers a cursed training to be clan head. She had been spared the fate earlier in life because of this, and it was the only good thing that came out of the training, but now Hinata had been improving dramatically, and she could claim the title of clan head instead of Hanabi. Hanabi was not called a prodigy for nothing though. She had anticipated this situation was coming as soon as she saw the rapid growth in Hinata's skills, though this did little to quell the anger in the pit of her stomach. When she was almost positive that she would not be clan head and married off she snuck into the Hyuuga clan compound main library to look for a solution to her dilemma. She had searched for hours upon hours receiving nothing. She had all but given up hope when she found an ancient looking scroll in the oldest part of the library. It was a long forgotten exemption the Caged Bird Seal. It was from the third clan head Setsuna Hyuuga. It seemed that he had had three children, and wanted to spare the younger children the curse. The scroll said that if the child of a clan head was willing to be wed to another clan head of similar age the child could be spared the seal. This solved both problems but did little good to her because the only clan heads that were close to her age were Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, and Choji Akimichi. Choji was dating the Yamanaka heiress, Shikamaru was date the sand girl Temari, and Kiba had a reputation to be a cheater. She would rather have the thrice accursed seal than be wed to the Inuzuka. She let out a sigh her anger turning to despair. She had to find a way out of this without having to marry the cheating Inuzuka. She arrived at the training ground to find Naruto training with a mass of shadow clones. A blush spread across her face when she noticed that the blonde was not wearing a shirt. She quickly hid it when he noticed that she was there. He walked over after grabbing his shirt form under a tree.

"Hanabi-chan how are you doing?" he asked

"Not so good Naruto-kun my father said that the Caged Bird Seal will be placed on me and I will have to marry on my eighteenth birthday."

"What! Is there any way to get out of it?" he yelled in alarm

"There is one way out of the sealing and marriage. It seems the third clan head, Setsuna Hyuuga, had three children and created this law to get the younger of his children out of the sealing. It said that if the child of a clan head was willing to be wed to another clan head of similar age the child could be spared the seal, but that does little for me because the only available clan head near my age is Kiba Inuzuka and I'd rather the seal than be married to him."

"Come on Hanabi-chan Kiba isn't that bad." Naruto protested Hanabi just gave him an aspirated glance "Ok, so maybe he is that bad."

"I just don't know what to do anymore. Maybe I'll just…"

"I GOT IT! Hanabi-chan you can marry me. I'm the head of both the Namikaze and the Uzimaki clans." Hanabi had forgotten that the Namikaze and Uzimaki had been clans in Konoha because of the long absence of clan heads after both the heads ,Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, were killed during the Kyuubi attacked Konoha.

"I couldn't ask that of you Naruto-kun." Naruto seemed to deflate at this for a split second.

"Nothing to worry about it Hanabi-chan I couldn't ask for a more brave, loyal, beautiful, and intelligent wife." Naruto go on one knee and took Hanabi's hand," I know that I don't have a ring now but I will get you one so. Hanabi Hyuuga will you marry me?" Hanabi was speechless. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Naruto had just proposed to her! Her mind was frozen for a few seconds before she could answer." Yes Naruto I will marry you" Before she knew what was happened Naruto had picked her up and was swinging her around in a circle laughing. Hanabi was dizzy when he put her down.

"Ok Naruto-kun if I am going to marry you, you are going to have to convince my father first." She said still a bit dizzy.

"Don't worry Hanabi-chan I have no doubt in my mind that I can convince him." Hanabi couldn't deny that she had some strong feelings for Naruto. She didn't know if it was love yet but it was getting close.

"Ok Naruto-kun I believe in you. My father is a very old fashion man and will probably use one of the oldest Hyuuga traditions. When a man outside the clan asks to marry a woman inside the clan they have to either fight the father, a person the father approves, or both if the person the father approves also wants to marry the daughter. You will most likely fight one of my many 'suitors'." Hanabi spat the word suitors out with disgust.

"You don't seem to hold your suitors in high regard Hanabi-chan"

"They're all just arrogant pricks who want nothing more than power. I have met every one of them and they only want the power that comes with marrying the clan heads daughter. Some of them even wanted me to be in their harem."

"Don't worry Hanabi-chan I won't let anything happen to you."


End file.
